conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Justices of the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation
The Justices of the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation are the judges appointed to the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation to serve for either their native nation or their native semi-autonomous subdivision. There are always 23 judges on the Supreme Court, representing 8 nations and 15 semi-autonomous subdivisions. The Chief Justice as of 2014 is Lies van Houten. Structure Justices are appointed to represent either a nation or a semi-autonomous subdivisional entity that is not a territory or a tribe. Though Justices are allowed to be a resident or a member of a territory or a tribe, they cannot specifically represent it. The fact that semi-autonomous subdivisional entities are included means that the number of judges a nation sends does not represent its population. For instance, Saxony, with 14 million inhabitants, sends 5 Justices (one for the nation at-large and one for every of the four States), whilst Rockall, with 7 million inhabitants, sends 7 (one for the nation at-large and one for every of the five Viscountcies and the Federal District). Dogger, whilst having nearly the same number of inhabitants as Rockall, sends only one, as it is a unitary state and not a federation. The Highlands, as a federation, sends three Justices, even though it only has 400,000 inhabitants. Chief Justice From these Justices, one Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation is elected, who will also still represent his or her nation or subdivisional entity. The Chief Justice is the official court representative in governmental matters and is the most senior Justice of the Confederation. Title All Justices of the Supreme Court are entitled to carry the title Baroness if they are a woman, or Baron if they are a man. Depending on the nation or semi-autonomous subdivisional entity they represent, their title may differ. The titles are as follows: Generic titles As a Justice of the Supreme Court, one is given an arrange of titles, first of all that of Justice for the Justice represents on the Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation. Saxony *''By Grace of the Federation of the United States of Saxony'' *''Highest Justice of the State of Dutch Lower Saxony'' *''Highest Justice of the State of German Lower Saxony'' *''Highest Justice of the State of Saxony-Anhalt'' *''Highest Justice of the State of Saxony-State'' *''Highest Justice of the City of Bremen'' *''Highest Justice of the City of Hamburg'' Rockall *''By Acknowledgment of Academic Superiority of the Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of An Móir Leautheinn'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of An Thir na tÁirdteachd'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of Cóste Ígheainne'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair'' *''Highest Justice of the Viscountcy of the Rockallic Federal District'' Dogger *''By Grace of the Island Provinces of Dogger'' Howry *''By Grace of the Principality of Howry'' The Highlands *''By Acknowledgment of Superiority by the Highlands'' *''Highest Justice of the State of North'' *''Highest Justice of the State of South'' Faroe Islands *''By Acknowledgment of Superiority by the Islands of Faroe'' Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland *''By Acknowledgement of Supremacy of the United Duchies of Schleswig, Holstein and Jutland'' *''Highest Justice of the Duchy of Schleswig'' *''Highest Justice of the Duchy of Holstein'' *''Highest Justice of the Duchy of Jutland'' Rom *''By Acknowledgment of Superiority by the Islands of Rom'' Titles restricted to several members Dutch Lower Saxony *''As Consort of Justice for the King/Queen of the Netherlands to the Supreme Court'' County of Frisia *''Duke of the Frisians'' County of Groningen *''In Honour of the City and Land'' County of Drenthe *''For Heather and Forest, for Farm and Village, for City and Land'' County of Overijssel *''Knight of the Vecht'' County of Twenthe *''Knight of Singraven'' County of De Veluwe *''Where Sands May Falter, Justice Shall Reign through His/Her Hand throughout the Land'' County of De Graafschap De Achterhoek *''Count of De Achterhoek'' Island of Texel (Frisia) *''Protector/Protectress of the Island'' Rockall *''Prince(ss) of the Viscountcy of An Thir na tÁirdteachd'' for the Justice of An Thir na tÁirdteachd *''Prince(ss) of the Viscountcy of An Uinnia'' for the Justice of An Uinnia *''Marquess/Marchioness of the Viscountcy of An Móir Leauthein'' for the Justice of An Móir Leautheinn *''Marquess/Marchioness of the Viscountcy of Cóste Ígheainne'' for the Justice of An Cóste Ígheainne *''Vidame(ss) of the Viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair'' for the Justice of Líchthiach Thiair *''Vidame(ss) of the Viscountcy of the Rockallic Federal District'' for the Justice of the Rockallic Federal District Faroe Islands *''By Grace of the Queen of the Denmark'' Memberships As a Justice on the Supreme Court, you automatically gain membership of the Order of the Seas as well as of the Order of Protectors of the Confederation, which are granted to the Justices by the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation. Styles of address Appointments Justices Category:Supreme Court of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation